Old Friends, Older Enemies
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: A Blue-eyed Vigilante, a Batkid, X-Men appearances and a NEW Character! Add the Joker and Robin, and end up with a Suspensefic! Chapter 4 is now UP! R&R!
1. The news

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Cass, Nightwing, Tim or anyone else associated with D.C. Do not sue me. Repeat do not sue me. Oh do you want me to say that again? Repeat DO NOT SUE ME. (I think you get the picture) However, I do own Batwraith, so if you sue me for that, well may the wrath of the wraith (and Wolverine) bite you very very hard. (Although in Logan's case, 'May it stab you very ruthlessly' would be more appropriate. )

**Author's Notes: **This is kinda an AU, because it doesn't really fit into comic continuity. Although to tell the truth, I am not at all thrilled with continuity right now anyway. Apologies in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review cause I really DO appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The vigilante looked over his city. Bludhaven had been quiet lately. To the masked hero, the city's one and only guardian, quiet was a luxury that he rarely got to enjoy. As the figure sat crouched with his ebony locks blowing in the crisp, harsh, wind, his blue eyes caught movement in a nearby alley. Sighing, Nightwing shook his head. _So much for quiet_, he thought, _oh, well. I was getting fidgety just sitting here,_ _anyway._Gracefully the Blue and black clad hero launched himself in the alley's direction, grinning as he felt the wind smacking him in the face. He LOVED this part! The free fall always filled the hero with unrivaled joy, and he had to keep reminding himself not to scream in ecstasy as he gracefully descended to a roof overlooking the alley.

As the vigilante landed silently, he assessed the situation. Thirty ninjas sat in ambush. At least, they _looked _like ninjas with their black face masks and colored sashes, not to mention the katanas most of them brandished as they sat in wait.

What they were waiting for was obvious to Nightwing. Ever since Blockbuster had raised the bounty on the vigilante's head a couple million grand that week, the hero had gotten quite a lot of excitement and unwanted _vultures_ on the rooftops during patrol.

These ninjas were waiting for him_. _He would not disappoint them.

Nightwing crept up to one of the ninjas and hissed, "Looking for me, scum-bucket?" then landed a crushing uppercut to the guy's chin that rendered him senseless. As the other assassins turned toward the vigilante, Nightwing grinned ferally and said, "Be careful what you look for, fellas. You may find it!"

The assassins attacked their prey, only to find that he was no longer on the ground. A crushing blow to the face sent a ninja into one of his comrades and they both fell to the ground senseless. "Or maybe'" Nightwing quipped as he flipped over the shoulders of an assailant to plant his foot in the ribs of the one behind him, "IT may find YOU!!" Using the shoulders of another attacker, Nightwing flipped over his head then used the remaining momentum to launch himself into the air, where he was tackled by the head ninja and brought to the ground with a painful thud.

The two struggled for a while before the ninja pulled out a nun-chuck, hissing, "We've been humiliated enough tonight, vigilante. Now you will pay for your insolence with your life!"

"Let's dance!" Nightwing growled, gesturing his opponent with the 'come get some' hand twitch. The assassin roared in fury and charged, nun chuck spinning. Nightwing ducked and caught the weapon around his leg. Grinning, the natural gymnast did a back hand spring, ripping the weapon out of his opponent's hand. The end was whipped across the mouth of another ninja as Nightwing did a triple kick and the weapon was kicked off. "That won't make your boss happy once he finds out he's gotta pay for your braces!" The vigilante said dryly before wiping the floor with the would-be assassins that were still conscious.

After all his attackers were safely secured, Bludhaven's hero decided to call it a night. As he swung on his jump-line, again savoring the feeling of being totally free of gravity, another movement caught Nightwing's eye. This time, the vigilante smiled in recognition. He knew who it was. He grinned mischievously as he descended, preparing to grab the intruder by the waist. He thought that for once, his target would not notice him as he noiselessly swooped down. He thought he had outsmarted his prey.

He was rewarded with a sock to his jaw that landed him in a heap at his quarry's booted feet.

"Got you."

". . . "

"Fifth time."

". . . "

"Your place. Talk. Now."

"Ouch." Came the reply as Nightwing picked himself off the ground and rubbed his jaw. The two crime fighters leaped in the air, firing their jump-lines and swinging off into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassandra Cain sat in wait as her colleague, Dick Grayson a.k.a. Nightwing, switched clothes from his 'night suit' to a t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants. Cass had already changed into a black pair of sweats, and was currently the sole occupant of the couch that sat in Dick's small apartment. The current Batgirl found it frustrating that Nightwing had to _bathe_ before she could give him her urgent news, and said as much when Dick joined her on the sofa.

"Could have taken shower later."

"It's part of my routine. Come home, take a shower, then collapse on my bed and sleep the sleep of the dead for three hours. Force of habit. "

"Took too long. Need to talk NOW."

Dick chuckled to himself, then looked at the way the newest addition of the Bat Clan was gazing at her hands. Something was wrong.

"So, talk, Girl Wonder. You punched me in the face for what, exactly? I mean, besides the fact that you seem pretty tense. What's bugging you?"

"Is the Wraith. In Gotham. On rampage."

The realization hit Dick like a train. _Batwraith in Gotham?_ _That means...Oh No!_

"Cass, where's Bruce?!"

"Batman is fine."Cassandra assured him.

Dick's heart slowed down and his body relaxed in relief. The relief lasted for about ten seconds before Cass's next few words shook his emotions out of control.

"Is Robin who went down. Was the Joker."

Dick tasted bile in his throat. Tim had taken on the Joker before. What had gone wrong this time?

" Joker was waiting for him. Took him out with exploding chicken. Robin stunned. Joker beat him with chair leg. Mentioned Jason." Cass hung her head in shame as she mumbled the next few sentences to a mournfull Dick Grayson.

"I..was too late. Didn't catch Joker."

"And Tim?" Dick asked shakilly.

"Tim is...in coma. can't wake him."

Dick stood up and grabbed his uniform and motioned for Cassandra to do the same. Once they were dressed, Nightwing and Batgirrl ran to the garage andinto the secret passageway that led to where the Nightbird was hidden. Punching numerouse commands into the control console, Nightwing gritted his teeth in barely suppressed rage and growled, "You got lucky last time clown, but your Robin slaying days are OVER! You will NOT take Robin THIS time, Joker!" He put his foot on the gas hard, making Cassandra sqweal as she was slammed into her seat, and the two were headed for Gotham City.

"Not this time!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!! If you liked THIS one, just wait, there's more! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Note**s: I felt the need to give my faithful readers some insight on Batwraith, so this chapter will give some explanation concerning him. After several debates with myself, I decided not to screw up the flow of the story with weird font changes when the explanations occur, so there will be no usages of italics except to express thoughts. Hopefully, the chapter will read smoothly and not be as confusing as it sounds! :) REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lord of the Rings_, and the only Nazgul I own is, of course, Batwraith. Do not sue. The only thing you will get is the flu and my class schedule for next semester. DC has the rights to everything else except the plot.

* * *

The figure stood atop the highest building in Gotham City, his eyes ablaze as he gazed down at Gotham's nightlife. He sniffed the air tentatively, his nostrils flaring as they picked up the scents that surrounded him. A breeze tousled short, black locks and lifted the shadow's long, ribbed cape off the ground. The breeze carried with it the unmistakable scent of gasoline from a high-powered vehicle. The figure honed in on the blue-and-back sports car that was responsible for the fumes, then abruptly slowed his pursuit. He knew who the driver was, and by the way the car sped through the Gotham streets, came to the conclusion that it would be wise to continue his pursuit rather than intercept the speeding blur that was the Nightbird. Wherever Nightwing was going, the Wraith would talk when they got there...

Nightwing saw the black-and-grey clad shadow in his mirror and grinned evilly. Between himself, Batgirl, and the Wraith, the Joker was in for a surprise that would spook him more than Batman ever did. "You're going _down,_clown!" snarled the vigilante as the Nightbird pulled into an alleyway across from an old thrift store. "Come on, Batgirl. Scanner says the Joker's in that building."

"He is."

For as long as he had worn a costume, Dick Grayson had been exposed to the Voice that made criminals cower and beg for mercy. He thought that he had grown immune to its effects. He was wrong. The Voice of his mentor-his _father_-coming out of nowhere and unexpected still made Nightwing jump even after years of working alongside the man.

Quickly composing himself, Nightwing faced his mentor, his bright blue eyes blazing in open, angry accusation as a growl was forced through his clenched teeth.

"_**WHY!?"**_

Batman didn't bother with the obvious, "Why what?" Instead, the Dark Knight shifted uneasily under his son's fierce gaze and answered the question, though he knew an explosion would occur.

"I. Do. Not. Kill. _PERIOD. _You _know _that, Nightwing."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Came the answering snarl as the three heroes scaled the walls of the run down store, where the grey-and-black shadow waited patiently.

"You didn't let me finish. The Joker knew I would never cross that line. He kidnapped Robin and nearly killed him in hopes that I _would_. Then he sent me on a wild goose chase. By the time I caught on and traced his hoods back to the old hideout, he had relocated. I was on my way here when the Wraith informed me of your….._condition_."

Nightwing crouched, observing movement through a hole in the roof, his body still tense with fury.

"He may have fooled _you, _Batman, though I still find that hard to believe, but that bastard will _not _get past _me_!!"

The blue-eyed vigilante leaped high in the air, his legs locked at an angle as he prepared to crash through the roof and wreck havoc on whoever was in the building. His landing was interrupted as an escrima bo staff swatted him out of the air. The hero landed on his back with a thud and a grunt. A black boot was placed on his throat, and the young hero was forced to watch his mentor and Batgirl crash through the roof without him.

Nightwing groaned in frustration as his captor removed his boot from the vigilante's windpipe. The Wraith helped him to his feet then shrieked loudly. Nightwing began to feel his muscles loosen as rage gave way to utter determination, and he breathed deeply. He was calm, and he knew why.

The Wraith's shriek sounded like a Nazgul cry and was perhaps the teen hero's only superpower. The Shriek gave hope and confidence to heroes, good-hearted citizens, and honest cops. However, the Shriek had the opposite effect on villains and lowlifes; filling them with terror and making them think that they were caught in a nightmare with no escape, which was never too far from the truth whenever Batwraith was involved.

Nightwing thanked his friend for calming him down, and was amused when Batwraith shrugged and said,

"I figured you needed it. It's best to enter the battle with a clear mind. C'mon, Nightwing, Getcha head in the game!" In a more serious tone, the Wraith added, "Let's shut this bastard down!"

The two leaped into the building via the hole made by their comrades; Nightwing landing on top of a pasty faced goon and Batwraith shrieking like a mad banshee as he pounced on a burly guard, his escrima staff knocking the brawler unconscious. Nearby, Batgirl was fighting a slew of criminals with practiced ease and flawless skill. Two hoods rushed the black clad heroine only to have her introduce herself with a kick to one mook's face that sent him sprawling, and a hand under his buddy's chin that launched him into the air, where he landed with a satisfying crash into a wooden table. The hero had little time to celebrate as she was soon busy with another mob.

Suddenly, all the heroes were forced to stop attacking as a maniacal laugh cut through the chaos and the Clown Prince of Crime waltzed into the room, a comatose Robin-still clad in the white flannels given to him at the hospital-in the arms of Harley Quinn, the girlfriend of the madman.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's so short, but it's been, like, extremely hard to concentrate because the semester is ENDING soon! On that note, when the semester ends I will have more time for my Fics and will hopefully have chapter three up very quickly. After all, I don't want to keep you hanging!:) Please review and tell me how you liked CHAPTER TWO! If you do and I can respond, you will get a sneak peak/spoiler/hint of what to expect in the next chapter!! Even if you give me an anonymous review, I DO appreciate it!**


	3. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Disclaimer: For the third time, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT WHAT HAS BEEN SPECIFIED IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

**Disclaimer: **For the third time, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT WHAT HAS BEEN SPECIFIED IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!! **(I wonder how many times must I put in a disclaimer for the SAME STORY. It gets ANNOYING after the third time!)**

**Notes: **Ok, here we go with the third installment of _Old Friends. _Hopefully this chapter will be as enjoyable to read as it was to write. ARG! Enough of my gabbing! Please review!

* * *

The Joker locked eyes with the Batman, daring his rival to lead his "Kids" in a charge. The Clown Prince was delighted when not Batman, but the loud-mouthed _Nightwing_ charged at him.

"OOOO! The Mighty Nightpest has struck! What FUN!!" The maniacal madman threw an exploding rubber chicken at his furious foe but missed and got tackled by the enraged blue-and-black blur. "Help! Harley!" the fiend mocked as the two grappled, "Save me from the former Boy Blunder! HAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!"

His girlfriend's reply was not the least bit tinged with humor as she put Tim down and found herself mask to mask with a VERY ticked-off Batgirl.

"I'd love to, Puddin' but I'm a little busy right now!"

Harley back flipped over her attacker, only to land in front of Batwraith. The opaque lenses of the Teen Avenger's 'outstretched bat wings' domino mask glowed an angry crimson as he snarled in his wraith Voice, "Going somewhere, Quinn?" The Queen of Crime squealed and ran, only to find out that Batgirl was blocking her escape. Harley turned and dove for a broken window and would have made it out had the Wraith not tackled her, thus thwarting her getaway.

The Joker and Nightwing continued their brawl. It was clear to the Clown Prince that the Bat Brat was willing to cross the line that the Batman stubbornly refused to cross. The villain also knew that, given the right stimuli, the Dark Knight's squire would lose his head, enabling the Joker to punish the Brat who had caused the Clown Prince to have nightmares involving bad puns, short pants, and failed plans ever since the Bat had decided to have a heart.

As the two continued to grapple, the Joker began to play his game.

"You know, kid, Robin was so much fun to play with! He was valiant enough, but eventually he screamed for mercy. Too bad I think mercy's for wimps! AHAHAHAHAAA!!"

Nightwing's eyes flashed and a guttural snarl escaped his throat. What little control he had gained left the vigilante and he increased the level of his attacks. Blow after blow rained on the Joker, but the fiend only cackled louder and kept taunting, relishing his opponents' breakdown into madness.

"The newest Boy Blunder not only screamed for mercy, he screamed for somebody to save him! Oh, how he _squealed!_ Oh, how he _whimpered!_ It's funny how someone who bears your old name could be so _pathetic!_"

Nightwing's blood boiled and he growled, "Laugh while you can, sick bastard! You may never get another chance. Robins don't beg. When I'm done, I expect the exact opposite from _you_!" The Clown Prince laughed and Nightwing dove for him again.

Ignored for the moment, the Dark Knight, injured from a blow to his knee that he was sure had shattered the bone, limped over to the unmoving, comatose form of Tim Drake. _Please, not you too. Come on, Tim! _The Batman had a long list of people who had fallen in battle-_his_ battle- against crime. He had lost so many soldiers-his family and friends-to his war that he decided to never let anyone close to him again. Everyone who got past the Bat's defenses ended up dead . . . or worse.

As Batman looked over his third protégé, he feared the boy had already passed on. Closer inspection revealed a faint heartbeat and shallow breathing. _Hold on, Tim. Hold on a little longer._ The Dark Knight fitted the boy with a respirator and wrapped the shivering form in his cape. So worried was the Batman that what he heard next startled him and made his blood run cold.

A scream of pain and rage.

Coming from the Wraith.

The Batman knew the Teen Avenger well and considered him part of the 'Family.' He _knew_ the boy's quirks. He had heard the teen vigilante utter several sounds from the trademark shriek to a guttural growl. The Dark Knight had never, _ever_ heard Batwraith scream in pain. He groaned, he grunted, he gasped, he even yelled, but never before had he _screamed _in response to agony. Something was terribly wrong.

Batman looked for the source of Batwraith's discomfort and saw a BANG gun shaft embedded in the Teen Avenger's back, right between the shoulder blades. The shaft had barely missed the boy's spine, and the Teen Avenger was less than thrilled about the injury. The vigilante wasn't about to let Quinn get away from his wrath as long as he could breathe.

Unfortunately for Harley, Batgirl wasn't going to let the Crime Queen go, either.

"Back off, Wraith! Quinn MINE!"

Effortlessly dodging shaft after shaft, the dark blur that was Batgirl attacked Harley, her pent-up rage finally exploding as she spoke her mind through rabbit punches, triple kicks, and a final blow that sent Harley sprawling on the ground, unconscious.

"Get up, and I hurt you WORSE!" the lithe Batgirl snarled.

Turning to Batwraith, the Girl Wonder pointed to the spear shaft protruding from the Teen Avenger's back.

"Injured. Take rest."

Batwraith shook his head and gestured to where Nightwing and the Joker were still fighting.

"Nightwing's gotta get his head in the game. He's not thinking clearly, _again._ He may need me."

"Nightwing get head on straight when you shrieked. So SHRIEK!"

"I _can't_ shriek! I'm too weak right now. It won't reach him because I have to be in peak condition for it to carry properly."

"Move closer!"

Batwraith sighed, "I've got a better idea-wait…LOOK OUT!!"

His warning came too late. An explosion knocked the heroes into the air and two more separated them from each other. They were knocked into oblivion before ever hitting the ground.

As his friends hit the floor, Nightwing let out a roar of rage and snarled, "You're going _**down**_, clown!!"

The Joker laughed loudly as he stopped Nightwing's full speed charge with a crushing blow to the head with a metal rod. The fiends' laughter died down to an evil chuckle as he kicked the unconscious vigilante.

"Now, former Boy Blunder, after twenty-some odd years, I will FINALLY get the last laugh!"

The Joker continued to cackle as he dragged Nightwing into another room.

* * *

**MAN! This actually took a ridiculous amount of time to post!! Sorry about that. I have entered the working realm, so unfortunately, I have little time to write. HOWEVER, I _don't _plan on letting you hang too long, so keep your eyes pealed, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**


	4. Crossover

Old Friends: Ch. 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nightwing or related characters and the X-Men are not mine, either. I do own Batwraith and the plot. Sue me and face Logan's wrath.

**A/N: **So sorry this took soooooo very long to post! As a reward for my readers' patience, I took the liberty of making this chapter longer than any other so far. I was going to save the xover part for chapter five but decided not to after seeing more reviews than normal show up in my inbox.**;) **Also, I got the third season of X-Men Evolution and have seen the first season and fell in love with the series. I love Kurt especially, but Xavier is REALLY hard to write so apologies in advance if he seems a little out of character. Also, I want to know if writing Kurt with his amazing accent is cool or if it should just be implied that he's got one. Tell me what you think! SO looking forward to Wolverine's May 1st film!!

**WARNING!! CROSSOVER ALERT!! **Nuff said. ON WITH THE FIC! Reviews encouraged as always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing woke up to find that he couldn't move. He was secured to a hard surface-_a table?-_and there was a light shining in his face. A low chuckle reached the ears of the vigilante, and then the Joker's face came into his line of vision. Unable to turn away, Nightwing was forced to simply snarl in disgust and rage at the Clown Prince. The vigilante's reaction humored the madman as the Joker taunted his prisoner and poked him with an electric cattle prod.

"You thought you'd outgrown your 'boy hostage' role, _man _Blunder?! (prod!) How incredibly ironic! (PROD!) You know what they say! (ZAAAAAAPPP!!) You're never too thin and you're never too old!"

The Joker laughed as he held the prod on his victim's body; electricity at full power.

* * *

The Batman breathed a sigh of relief as his youngest protégé stirred a little and groaned. Then, raw anger rippled through the Dark Knight's features and he let out the Bat Growl. The growl was joined by a hiss as the Wraith rose from the pile of debris that had buried him like a phantom rises from a morgue. Red eyes ablaze and a snarl on his lips, Batwraith looked every inch like the creature he'd been portraying. He was furious.

"If that bastard hurts Nightwing-!" the Wraith seethed as the two ran to the door the Joker had disappeared into.

"We won't give him the chance."

Batman kicked the door in then growled through clenched teeth, "No!"

The room was completely empty.

* * *

The Joker grinned evilly,

"Too bad ol' Batsy is too busy tending to the Defective Boy Wonder to notice that we've left the building. He should know by now that I _always _make a dramatic exit!"

The fiend showed his victim a dissecting knife and sneered.

"You know, kiddo, I've been wanting to do this ever since your debut as Wimpwing, when you humiliated me in Arkham with that lame joke."

The Joker put down the knife and gave his victim a zap with a joy buzzer, laughing as Nightwing writhed.

"The joke's on YOU this time, brat! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!"

After the pain ended, Nightwing growled a question,

"What did you do to Robin, sicko?!"

* * *

Batman and the Teen Avenger ran through the murky, musky wasteland that was the sewers. Both were urging their bodies to hold up as they followed Nightwing's tracer signal as the beacon led them through the maze of stinky tunnels.

"Do you think the Joker will kill him?" Batwraith panted as they ran.

"Eventually. He'll bide his time and he won't make it painless. He wants the game to last."

The Wraith hissed angrily. Batman continued,

"Joker _wants_ me to find him."

"How do you figure?"

"The tracer is still functioning."

* * *

"I _played _with your replacement, Pestwing. What I did to _him _is nothing compared to the fun _we're_ gonna have!"

Nightwing snarled at his captor as the Joker injected him with a glowing green chemical. Dick knew that whatever it was, he had to fight it. His tracer was still active. All he needed to do was give his mentor more time. _Well, time to do what I do best!_ As the chemical worked its way into Nightwing's system, the Former Boy Wonder opened his mouth.

"Why am I tied down King of clowns? The joke's no fun if the victim can't run!"

Giggling, the Joker decided to play along. He enjoyed a good game and the brat deserved a few laughs before the Clown Prince destroyed him.

"Yes, that's a shame, but it's part of my game. Having you run away would just be plain LAME!"

"What then, old foe, are you planning to do? Am I to suffer the fate of Robin number two?"

The Joker chuckled evilly,

"The Bat has trained you well, young bird. My plan does not include death, for that would be absurd! To make you as insane as I, that is the plan! My ultimate revenge on you and Batman! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

* * *

The Joker's laugh reverberated off the slimy walls. The two trackers picked up the pace.

"The signal is getting stronger. We're close."

"I hope so. The smell of chemicals is stifling and the stench of madness is worse."

"How's the bandage?"

"It'll hold."

"It better, Wraith. You're going to need to be in peak condition when we face the Joker."

* * *

Joker plunged another needle into his victim's wrist and muttered,

"Sheesh, kid, the Bat really built up your defenses! OH WELL! All the more fun breaking through 'em!"

The madman didn't know how close he was to success. Nightwing felt his sanity evaporating as syringe after syringe was emptied into his system. The only thing keeping the vigilante sane was a Voice in his head; the commanding Voice of his mentor. _Hang in there, Dick! Don't give up! Fight it! _The Voice commanded. Nightwing _never_ disobeyed that Voice. He kept fighting. _Hurry, Bruce!_ He kept fighting, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

The Joker injected another chemical into his victim. Suddenly, he felt hot breath on his neck. The fiend grinned,

"'bout time you got here, Batsy! We thought for a while that you wouldn't make it!"

"I'm not Batman, clown!" came the answering hiss. A blood-freezing shriek brought the villain's full attention to his surroundings as a gloved fist slammed into the fiend's face, breaking his nose While Batwraith wrecked his vengeance on the Clown Prince, Batman crouched over Nightwing-now free from the table-and his muscles tensed in rage as he gazed into his son's eyes. The Dark knight saw confusion, doubt, and pain clouding the normally bright blue eyes. Batman's hopes began to rise when he looked deeper; past the mental confusion and the chemical induced haywire, past even the pain, and saw the little boy he raised fighting to hold on to reality. Fighting because that was what he was _trained_ to do. Fighting because he _had_ to.

"Hang in there, chum. Hang in there a little longer "

Growling in fatherly rage, the Dark Knight rose from his crouched position and hauled the Joker off the ground where he had fallen after the Wraith's assault and slammed the feind against the wall. Pinning the psychotic criminal's throat to the slimy bricks, his voice a guttural growl, the Batman snarled,

"I don't normally pass sentence. That's for the courts. This time, though, _this _time I'm solely tempted to do it myself!"

The Joker grimaced as the Batman struggled to control himself. The Clown Prince would have provoked his nemesis into ending the duo's classic battle but for the fact that the game was just so darn _fun,_ so the Joker simply sneered,

"Oh, lay off Batbreath! It was just a joke! Oh, yeah, you NEVER COULD TAKE A JOKE!"

The Batman growled and his grip tightened, choking the fiend under his wrist.

"You're on thin ice as it is, Joker. My restraint is running low. Wraith! Cuff this maniac before I break my code. _I_ will tend to Nightwing."

Batwraith nodded and got up from Nightwing's side. The Teen Avenger knocked the Joker to the ground and cuffed the Clown Prince on the head then cuffed his wrists and ankles with Batcuffs. The Wraith made a point of hogtying the Joker with triple strength grappling line before joining the Dark Knight back at Nightwing's side.

"Is he secure? You know how he escapes." The statement was neither accusing nor condescending.

"He's not going anywhere. If he so much as moves a finger I'll knock him so hard my fist mark will become a facial feature."

Nightwing stirred but remained unresponsive as Batman looked him over for signs of physical damage. Beside him, Batwraith fidgeted. The fidgeting grew worse until finally, Batman saw that it was significant.

"What is it, Wraith?"

There was a pause, then,

"His heart rate bothers me. His state bothers me. The fact that his eyes are open while he's unconscious bothers me. I know we've rescued him, Batman, but we're far from _saving _him."

"I _know!_ I'm telling him—_begging_ him—to come back even though I _know_ he can't hear me! Don't think I don't know how desperate the situation is getting!"

Batwraith tilted his head thoughtfully and looked into Nightwing's dull, dead eyes until he found what he was expecting to see.

"He _can_ hear us, Batman. Trust me, Nightwing CAN hear us. He just has to find the strength of mind to respond."

"Do you have the psychic connection?"

"No, but I _do_ have A connection. Keep talking to him."

The Teen Avenger knew the vigilante needed mental help; more help than Raven or even Martian Manhunter could give him. Nightwing needed the most powerful telepath in the universe to help him undo the mass amount of damage that had been done to his mind. This was an emergency.

The Wraith was calling the Professor.

XTXTXXTXTXTXTXTXTXXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXT

Jean Grey nearly dropped 812 glass plates when the announcement was made that visitors from Universe D were going to cross over the Boundry Line and would be staying for some time at the Mansion. The flaming-red haired woman and her fellow X-Men had fought alongside the heroes of that time stream before and all X-Men listened eagerly to the announcement. Jean's heart sank as the reason for the visit was given. This was _not_ a pleasure trip to be sure. The Phoenix dashed to the infirmary to ready her equipment for two new arrivals.

Most of the mutants, Grey noticed on her way down, were excited about the arrivals, especially Kurt. The blue-furred, pointy-eared teen mutant was teleporting erratically and chattering like a monkey in German with excitement. He made the mistake of ticking off fellow X-Man Wolverine, who grabbed the ecstatic teen by the tail and pinned him to the floor.

"Calm down, will ya, Elf!? Didn'tcha hear the Professor? This aint no pleasure trip this is serious! What's gotten into you anyhow?"

The mutant known as Nightcrawler glared at his team mate (he _hated _it when his tail got messed with!) then said a little sheepishly, pushing his dark blue locks out of his eyes,

"Sorry Logan. It's just—I heard Nightving vas coming. You said in your reports from vorking wis him zat he used to be ze greatest acrobat in ze vorld. Considering ve have similar backgrounds I hoped I could, I don't know, make a new friend."

Logan chuckled,

"For the record, Nightwing is _still_ the greatest acrobat in the world. Secondly, like I said, this aint no pleasure trip. He's here because he's _hurt_. Badly. It's a shame, too. Me an' Wing made a pretty good team. Woulda liked to run through some Danger Room combat sims with him."

Logan let his voice trail off as the Professor announced that the heroes had arrived. Kurt 'BAMFed' himself to the infirmary and perched himself on one of the florescent lights that hung from the ceiling. There he sat in wait to see what was going down.

He didn't have to wait very long.

XTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTX

Professor Charles Xavier did not like what he saw as he looked into the young man's mind. _Who would want to scar a mind like this? Almost beyond hope. Almost. _He probed deeper, _Aha! There it is! Good. Nightwing, can you hear me?_ After a couple agonizing moments, Xavier was rewarded with a weak response,

*_Yes. Professor X, it's good to be in contact again.*_

"I've made contact, Batman. Your hunch was correct; Nightwing is still mentally stable, although there is some scarring. Fortunately I believe he and I can fix that."

The Dark Knight nodded. Then remarked,

"Tim's situation has worsened and he also seems to be in some kind of coma. Could there be a connection?"

Xavier placed a hand on the white-clad vigilante's forehead and said,

"Yes. There is a definite connection and a strong one at that. In fact, the only reason Tim is still alive is because Nightwing threw him a mental lifeline. This complicates Nightwing's current situation of course, but does not jeopardize it."

"Can't you sever the lifeline so that they both can concentrate on survival?"

"If I wanted to _kill_ them, yes. Once a lifeline is secured it should not be undone by anyone except the mind that secured it. I can and will help them, Batman but it will take some time, _especially_ for Nightwing. You can do nothing more here."

The Dark Knight said nothing. He didn't have to; he knew Xavier could read his thoughts.

**_Please, take care of them Charles. Especially Dick.**_

_I give you my word, Bruce; I will do everything in my power to save them both. However, I must ask permission before delving too deeply. I respect your need for secrecy and I do not wish to violate privacy. You know what I ask._

_**Do whatever it takes Charles. Just bring them back to consciousness mentally sound. I have to go. However, I'm leaving Batwraith here. I have a feeling he'll be needed.**_

_Farewell, old friend. The mutant known as Blink shall create a portal back to Gotham. Good luck!_

After the Dark Knight went through the portal, Professor X turned his full attention to the task at hand.


End file.
